


【山組OS】Harass騷擾

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [12]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊A~Z自我挑戰之H。＊風組眼睛快瞎了XDDD＊さとし那麼無聊只是因為很享受看到翔ちゃん欲拒還迎的表情。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【山組OS】Harass騷擾

最近大野智很不安分。

櫻井翔都覺得要是他拒絕的時候不是帶著微笑，搞不好大野會被警察叔叔帶走。

好吧，叫警察是不會，團員抱怨需要配墨鏡就有可能。

大野智最近特別喜歡性騷擾他，而且是在非他們獨處的時候。例如休息室大膽的調戲，例如節目進行中偷偷摸摸的小動作，例如在經紀人載他們回去的途中。

雖然不會不情願，可每次大野智貼上來又摸又蹭，還附帶親暱的耳語（通常是奇怪的下流話）以後，難免叫櫻井翔害羞難為情。

例如現在，休息室裡大野智從後抱住沙發上正在看報紙的櫻井翔，櫻井自知大野智絕對不會只是抱一下就能打發的，只好放下報紙，握著大野智摟在他肩上的雙手，想趕快解決。

「怎麼啦兄さん？」

「翔くん的味道好好聞……」

「你在說什麼啦！」

「真的喔，香香的，很讓人安心。」

櫻井翔巴了下大野智的頭，雖然發出跟以往一樣誇張的笑聲，但臉上卻多了莫名的紅暈。

「好啦你到底要幹嘛⋯⋯」他越說越小聲，嘴上說不要，卻忍不住握緊大野智放在他肩上的手，玩著對方溫暖的手掌與手指，用臉頰輕蹭大野智的手腕。

「ふふ⋯⋯翔くん真是的。」

「嗯？」

大野智低下頭，刻意收低音量，呼吸的氣息打在櫻井翔耳畔。

「我正要抽出來的時候，你又突然夾緊，害我抽不出來。」

「⋯⋯兄さん你到底在說什麼啦！」那人噘起嘴唇，臉紅驚訝地睜大眼睛，掩藏不了嘴角的笑意。明明被說了這種話，內心卻享受被調侃的愉悅。

大野智在他旁邊，他能感覺到那距離大概有一轉頭就能接吻那麼近。

「我是說，我要抽走我的手的時候你又突然夾住了嘛——」

「那就不要說得那麼令人誤會嘛⋯⋯」

「欸？翔くん是想到哪裡去了？」

明知故問的大野智ふふ笑著，手指描繪著櫻井翔耳朵的輪廓，輕輕滑過敏感的耳後，令人一身酥麻。

「唔⋯⋯還能想到哪邊去啦。」

「翔くん真色。」

「還不都你。」

「あの⋯⋯我還在這裡⋯⋯」

受害人協會一號，相葉雅紀。

原本以為自己的存在會成為休息室裡年上組獨處的電燈泡，沒想到他們根本忽略自己還在的事實，要他無視也不是，一直盯著兩位哥哥看也不對，只好拿起跟二宮和也借的少年漫畫猛看，讓自己分心。

直到他聽見一句刻意壓低聲量但還是可以傳到自己耳裡的黃腔。

那是什麼鬼啦，突然夾緊什麼的。這種事情聽到是不是不太好啊⋯⋯相葉雅紀摀臉，內心吶喊無數次牙白。

到底是什麼無聊對話啦，一點意義也沒有，還害自己跟著想歪。

「リーダー、翔ちゃん⋯⋯」

「嗯？」被叫到的兩個人同時轉頭，望向另一側沙發上的相葉雅紀。相葉突然覺得一陣尷尬，好像打擾了他們。

「沒事、我、我只是想提醒你們我還在這裡而已。」

「喔喔我知道啊。」大野智點點頭。

點頭個屁啊——明明知道我還在還跟翔ちゃん調情調得那麼開心，還有翔ちゃん，雖然你說你不堪其擾，但你明明也笑得很開心啊——相葉雅紀眨眨杏眼，菱形嘴一張一合，最後還是行使緘默權。

哥哥們各種意義上的糟糕，他不忍直視。

再來看看受害人協會二號的案例。

「唔啊⋯⋯要壞掉了、智くん！」

「翔くん，還可以啦。」

「不行！要壞掉了啦⋯⋯兄さん！」

休息室裡傳來一陣聲響，讓站在門外的二宮和也猶豫著要不要進去。

要壞掉了，這是什麼糟糕的台詞。

該不會裡面正上演著⋯⋯哇啊，還有東西撞來撞去的聲音，休息室會不會毀滅啊，是有那麼激烈？

這裡可是電視台耶克制一點好嗎！

二宮和也除了嘆氣還是嘆氣，手上破到一半的魔王關他就想在舒服的休息室沙發上玩，怎麼可以用這種方式剝奪他的權利。

一定要叫大野智請自己吃五頓飯才行。

然而正當他要離開門外，尋找下一個地點的時候，大野智跟櫻井翔又說話了，聽完他突然氣得想破門而入。

「翔くん我就跟你說可以啦。」

「兄さん那樣遲早會弄壞的！一點都不科學。」

「可是我媽都這樣教我的，電視遙控器沒有反應的時候，用力敲幾下就好啦。」

「絕對會壞掉的啦⋯⋯遙控器壞了就是要換電池吧！」

「反正還可以轉台就好⋯⋯」

二宮和也為自己想歪感到慚愧。

到底是為什麼要在搶著修遙控器的時候講這種讓人誤會的話。

他停頓三秒以後，打開休息室的門，果不其然看到剛搶完遙控器的兩人坐在沙發上好好看電視。

大野跟櫻井看見二宮和也進來以後，也沒有什麼特別的反應，二宮和也很順利地走到自己的專屬座位坐下，靠在大野智身上打電動。

「喂，大叔。」他小小聲對大野智講話，大野智還確認了下櫻井翔不會聽到。

「幹嘛？」

「⋯⋯剛剛，你們搶遙控器也搶得太大聲了吧，我在外面都聽到了。」

「欸？原來ニノ一直在外面啊。」

「誰叫翔ちゃん大喊『快壞掉了』，再加上裡面動靜那麼大。」

「你難得思想不純呢。」

大野智同時也動機不純的勾起一抹輕笑。

過了幾天，二宮和也又帶著心愛的藍色NDSL來到休息室門外。

「智くん⋯⋯要壞掉了⋯⋯」

「欸⋯⋯明明就還可以。」

「不、不行，真的要壞掉了啦。」

到底是哪牌遙控器壞那麼多次，能不能叫工作人員幫忙換一支新的就好，在那邊修了那麼多次很浪費時間。

「到底是誰遙控器一直壞啦——」

在門外喊出聲的二宮和也壓下門把，推開休息室的門，若無其事的要走進去——門從裡面被拉住不讓他推開，他聽到上鎖的聲音，還有什麼東西撞上門板，好大一聲。

「大野智！」

「啊翔くんごめん，我忘記鎖門了⋯⋯」

「有人進來怎麼辦，剛剛是ニノ在外面吧？」

「沒關係我們繼續。」

「再、再來真的要壞掉了啦⋯⋯嗚啊⋯⋯」

「再讓我射一次就好⋯⋯」

二宮和也瞪大眼睛說不出話來，在門外扶額。

這次竟然真的是在做那種事情⋯⋯有沒有搞錯啊這裡是他們嵐五個人的休息室！五個人共用的！他這樣要去哪裡打電動！

「啊咧ニノ怎麼在門外不進去？」

「那個⋯⋯相葉ちゃん⋯⋯我們暫時先去別的地方走走⋯⋯今天的晚餐リーダー會請客。」

「嗯？好喔。」

「吶、翔くん，你剛剛有聽到ニノ在講什麼對吧。」

「有是有啦，誰的遙控器壞掉什麼的。」

「這次是翔くん的遙控器壞掉喔。」

「喂！」

「⋯⋯翔くん。」

「不要了啦大野さん。」

櫻井翔躺在沙發上，正要睡覺的時候被面前的大野智吵醒，他揉揉疲憊的雙眼，大野智溫柔地湊上嘴唇，蜻蜓點水般的輕吻。

「翔くん快睡吧。我看著你睡。」

「唔⋯⋯」雖然想回他「你看著我睡我睡不著」，但櫻井翔實在是太累了，就馬上進入夢鄉。

「大叔你很誇張喔。」十分鐘後受害人協會一號二號終於能進入休息室，二宮和也低頭專注於他的NDSL，跟拿著一堆餅乾吃的相葉雅紀悄聲坐到另一側沙發上，不想吵醒團員櫻井翔。

「嘛啊。難得⋯⋯」

「什麼難得，這裡是休息室！」

「噓——會吵醒翔くん的。」

「還不都是你才讓翔ちゃん那麼累。」

受害人三號松本潤表示，在室內還戴著墨鏡的原因無他，罪魁禍首就是大野智跟櫻井翔。

「翔くん⋯⋯」大野智在櫻井翔耳邊低語，軟綿綿的聲音像是某種程度的撒嬌。

他大膽地親吻櫻井翔的脖頸，啾的一聲，讓櫻井翔難為情的低下頭。

「喂、松潤還在旁邊耶⋯⋯」

「只親一下沒關係吧。」

大拇指磨蹭櫻井乾澀的唇瓣，大野智從口袋裡拿出護唇膏，擠了一點在食指尖，沿著對方的唇形抹上亮亮的護唇膏。

稍加用力，那張嘴就能含住手指。

好想親吻櫻井翔。

大野智發現一下不夠，如果可以的話，他希望此時此刻可以嘴對嘴接吻，但松潤還在，又不是開玩笑的親親，那種浪漫又拖的特別長的接吻他怎麼可能受的了。

大野智失望地低下頭，櫻井翔立刻了解大野的想法，考慮很久才妥協。

「不然，這邊，」他有些害羞別過頭，伸出手指，點在自己的臉頰上，「給你親一下。」

這麼可愛的櫻井翔他又怎招架的住，他馬上湊上去領取獎賞，輕輕啾一下，滿意地點頭。

松本潤在遠處戴著墨鏡，默默守護著兩個哥哥。

大野智最近真是不知節制，厚著臉皮硬要跟櫻井翔有肌膚之親，而且還是在有其他人的時候，櫻井翔被欺負（？）騷擾也就算了，沒想到不反抗還樂在其中，令團員們不知所措。

就算是神仙眷侶也不能這樣放閃啊！

他們怎麼可能不注意到節目上愛的對視跟大野智偷摸一把櫻井翔屁股的行為，只是鏡頭剛好沒拍到不代表可以這麼囂張啊！

此時二宮和也與相葉雅紀一起走進休息室，看到戴墨鏡看著大野與櫻井的松潤，深有同感。

不行，他們受害人協會必須團結一心！

「吶吶松潤，你不覺得他們——」

「很誇張。」

「走吧，我們要成為正義的使者。」

「一起上吧。」

「喔！」

二宮和也硬生生擋住正要摟上櫻井翔腰間的大野智，一本正經地咳了兩聲。

「大野智，停止動作，馬上給我離開櫻井翔！還有你，櫻井翔你這個共犯！不要偷笑！」

「什麼、不、是大野さん一直騷擾我耶！」

「才怪，是你們一直騷擾我們的眼睛吧！整天親來親去的，不要以為你們是哥哥我們就會原諒你們！」

「沒錯沒錯，真的太過分了，欺負我們這些單身漢！」

「大野さん有什麼話要說，趕快給我講清楚。」

「欸？可是⋯⋯騷擾翔くん真的很有趣。」

「大野智！」

經過一番波折，風組受害者三人終於搞定一切。

大野智對只能牽牽小手感到不滿，但在二宮和也的威脅下，能牽牽小手他就很滿足了。

至於櫻井翔說是沒事也不是，他在某種意義上比大野智還慘。

「翔くん，既然在外面不行的話，那我就只好在家騷擾你了。」


End file.
